


Together

by americanhoney913



Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: “You okay?” Sabina asks.“Yeah,” Jane nods, “just annoyed that Hodak got away. That snake.”“Which is, ya know, ironic, because--”“His dæmon is a snake, I know.” Jane rolls her eyes and Bravo chuffs.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another daemon fic, so soon!
> 
> Yes, because I love these guys.
> 
> Note: A child's daemon can take any animal or insect form before they reach maturity and Settle into one form that perfectly represents their soul-match.

The air smells like salt with an undertone of garbage and Jane sighs as she leans back in the uncomfortable wooden bench. She feels something lick her hand and she looks down to find Bravo staring up at her. His white, grey, and black coat is streaked with dust and he huffs into her hand, licking it again. She knows it’s something he does when she starts to get into her own head.

The boat is full, but no one paid them any mind when Sabina slipped by with Elena in her arms in a bridal carry and a cheetah holding a little weasel in it’s mouth. Jane resettles herself and knocks her shoulder against Sabina’s.

“You okay?” Sabina rasps. She’s covered in soot and there’s a bruise on both shoulders now, the first one roughed up even more. The blonde shakes out her hair, covering her white pants and her fingers in a thin grey powder from the rock quarry. Even Elena, with her pretty green dress, looks a mess with her cheeks coated in soot along with her shoes.

“Yeah,” Jane nods, “just annoyed that Hodak got away. That snake.”

“Which is, ya know, ironic, because--”

“His dæmon is a snake, I know.” Jane rolls her eyes and Bravo chuffs.

“How much longer are we going to be on this boat?” Titus asks, shaking out his fur. Bravo sits upright, like Jane, alert for any danger, right next to the edge of the bench like a statue. On the other hand, Titus sits in the sunlight patch coming from the part of the deck not covered. His tail flicks and he yawns, showing all his sharp teeth off. His ear flicks back towards Sabina, listening to her at all times, even when he’s sunbathing.

“How’s Elena?” Jane asks.

Sabina looks down at her shoulder, where Elena’s snuggled into her side, one arm set on Sabina’s thigh, chin on Sabina’s arm. Sampson sits on her lap, curled up into a little ball, tail resting on Elena’s wrist.

“Well, she’s still knocked out.” Sabina jiggles her arm but Elena only mumbles and her head moves, hot breath against Sabina’s skin. “I can’t believe she fucking tranqued herself.”

“Language,” Bravo hisses, not moving anything but his mouth. Sabina glares at the dog dæmon but he just huffs and his ears flick from the front to the side, one facing backwards to hear what Jane says. It’s still weird to be able to hear Bravo, but Sabina’s getting used to it. A dæmon can choose if only their soul-match hears them or if anyone can hear them. Before, in Rio, Sabina never heard Bravo speak. It wasn’t until he was running beside her motorcycle, guiding her through his link with Jane to where she and Elena were. Titus, on the other hand, is just like Sabina. A chatterbox to the max once Sabina feels comfortable around that person. Once she and Jane met up again in Berlin, he couldn’t stop talking. Sampson, however, talks to Bravo and Titus, but usually stays on Elena’s shoulder, only speaking to other humans when Elena’s too shy to say something.

The little girl sitting on the bench across from them giggles. Her dæmon, currently in the form of an adorable grey tabby with bright blue eyes, wobbles over to where Titus lounges in the sun. The little girl eyes Elena warily, even when Sampson yawns and begins to open his eyes. He closes them right away again and tucks his tail over his nose. Sabina guesses that the tanqu is starting to wear off because Sampson’s groggy, but waking up.

She feels the humor bubble up in her chest as the girl’s dæmon begins batting at Titus' tail. He flicks it back and forth, even when the young dæmon smoothly transitions into a young Dalmatian, begins try to bite the white tuft at the edge. It’s adorable and Sabina turns to find the girl giggling.

Jane wiggles a little to resituate herself and Sabina can see the tiny lacerations on her arm from her fight with Hodak. Her jaw tenses, but she has to wait until they’re back at the safehouse to tend to the other woman’s wounds. She needs to make sure Elena’s okay but, for now, all she can do is feel Titus’ reassuring energy through their bond and she decides there’s only one way to take her mind off of all the shit.

She turns to the girl and makes a face at her. She gets a face in response. She and Jane share a look and Jane laughs as the girl’s dæmon becomes a kitten again in the blink of an eye and begins batting at Bravo until the kitten falls over onto its back before doing it again. Bravo huffs, but leans down so the dæmon can bat at his scarred up muzzle with tiny prickly claws that couldn’t hurt a fly. The silly-face contest goes on until Sampson stretches and yawns in Elena’s lap, almost sliding to the floor when his butt gets too close to the edge of her dress. 

“Is she dead?” the little girl asks.

Jane and Sabina share another secret smile before Sabina reaches out. The kid’s dæmon turns into a bird and flies over, landing on the little girl’s shoulder, chirps curiously in a way that Sabina knows is him talking to the girl.

“Do you wanna touch her?” The little girl wrinkles her nose, but she doesn’t shy away as Sabina beckons her over. The girl gets up and hesitates, but comes closer, her dæmon lifting up into the air to flitter nervously over her. Sabina points to her cheek and she can see, out of the corner of her eye, Titus lift up to his feet.

Slowly, the girl pokes Elena’s cheek. 

Elena jolts against Sabina’s shoulder, wrinkling her nose and making soft sleepy noises. Sampson yawns and smacks his tiny lips together, pawing at his eyes as he tries to wake up. Elena grumbles and her eyes flutter, but she doesn’t wake up.

“She feels alive!” the girl hisses as she stumbles back to the bench across from them. Jane smiles and even Bravo lets out a little huff of laughter. Titus gets up and comes over, resting his chin on Sabina’s knee.

Sabina tilts her head when Elena grumbles and pushes closer, either for warmth or just her instincts seeking something familiar, and she smiles, twines her fingers with Elena’s, when the brunette finally opens her eyes. There’s still a little haze in them and she looks drained. Sampson opens his eyes, stretches out across Elena’s lap, before he hops down. He walks over on stumpy little legs, his sleek weasel body weaving in between Titus’ legs. Elena shudders against Sabina’s side and Sabina can feel the affection coming through her bond as Titus begins to purr.

“Hey,” Sabina says when Elena’s slightly-glazed eyes meet hers.

“Are we on a boat?” Elena asks without lifting her chin.

“Yeah,” Sabina sighs. She shares a look with Jane before she rests her head on top of Elena’s. The brunette snuggles into her, settling into her side. Jane finally lets herself relax and Sabina puts her arm on Jane’s thigh as the brunette puts her head on her other shoulder. Sabina watches as the little girl and her dæmon, back in tabby kitten form, wander over to where her family must be. Bravo makes his way from his stiff position next to Jane to where Titus and Sampson rest next to Sabina’s feet.

Bravo sniffs at Sampson, as if looking him over for injuries, before he settles down next to Titus.

“We’re glad your okay,” Bravo says as he licks between Sampson’s ears. Elena shudders again from the touch and the affection and Sabina chuckles, rubbing her thumb over Elena’s hand. Sampson crawls up so he can curl up on top of Titus, Bravo resting his chin on top of the cheetah’s neck.

“Me too,” Elena whispers before she closes her eyes. Sabina can feel the warmth seeping into her body from her connection with Titus, can feel Jane slowly starting to relax into their friendship and Elena sinking into Sabina’s side, snuggling closer and putting an arm over the blonde so she can touch Jane’s arm. Curled up, just like their dæmons.

The six of them are going to take on whatever happens... together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yet another rewrite of the boat scene, but with a few added characters.
> 
> Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
